Emily Page - Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang
by Kai Monroe
Summary: Rewrite of the episode 'Kiss kiss, Bang bang' with my OC. Emily woke up thinking she would never see Jack again and then suddenly he's back and wants everything back to normal, but everyone's a bit ticked off that he left in the first place. Then an old friend of Jack's appears, a rouge Time Agent who claims to just want to for full a dying woman's last wish. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Have you seen a blowfish driving a sports car?" Gwen asked the old lady on the side of the road. The woman pointed down the road, clearly confused. I would be too if this wasn't a normal thing for us.

"Thank you" Gwen said, rolling up the window and we drove off.

We were following this fish face dude. An ugly bugger if you ask me.

I sat in the passenger seat with Owen driving. Gwen, Tosh and Ianto were at the back, talking about some scientific stuff.

Gwen was now dubbed the leader of our group. I was now second in command, I felt quite chuffed with myself having landed such a position.

"All I'm saying is, you are speeding and there are children." I said to Owen.

"Well, if kids are out midnight, they've got it coming." Owen replied and I roll my eyes.

"Who's afraid of the big scary fish, then?" I tease Owen.

"The big fish with a gun!" Owen yells back over Tosh and Ianto's ranting at the back.

"Do we need special weapons?" Ianto asked from the back and I turned to look at them in the back.

"What are we ganna do once we catch him?" I ask and look at Tosh.

"Jack would know" Tosh replies, as Ianto refills his gun.

"Careful with that in the car, buddy." I whisper to him as I peer over my seat at him.

"Will do." He gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, well, Jack's not here, is he?" Owen pointed out and I turned back to him. "Jack's disappeared. Fat lot of good help Jack is." Owen said, causing the car to fall silent.

I kind of felt the same as Owen did about Jack leaving. I was angry at him for leaving us now, but I also thought 'he wouldn't leave us if it weren't urgent, right?'…he'll come back…I hope.

"Blowfish!" Gwen shouted, breaking the silence.

"Hold On!" Owen pushed down on the pedal harder and we sped off towards it.

"Speed limits do exist, Owen." I warned him.

"Yeah, well, not for him, do they?" He stated and sharply turned a corner.

I got out my gun and reloaded it. I'm ready for this, I told myself. We don't need Jack, we've been doing fine with out him. I smile to myself, trying to reassure myself.

"Take the wheel!" Owen demanded.

"Owen, what are you doing?" I ask him as he rolls down his window and starts to push himself onto the ledge of the window.

"Take the bloody wheel!" he shouted back.

"Okay, okay, okay." I quickly grab the wheel and stir the car. _This is harder than it looks_ , I thought to myself as I tried to keep the car going straight from the passenger seat.

Owen shot twice before hitting the wheel of the sports car with the third shot.

"Nice aim." I comment, as Owen pulls himself back into the car and I look at the car spiral in front of us.

"I'd like to see you give it a try." Owen retorted and I gave him a death glare.

"Stop fighting, you two!" Gwen shouted at us and we quickly kept quiet. We quickly jump out the car as Owen stopped the car.

"Where is it? Where's it gone?" Gwen shouts and I notice Fish-Face isn't in the car anymore. We all look around, guns at the ready.

*Bang* Bang*

"Go, go, go!" Owen shouts and we all run into the house the gunshots came from. Once we are in the house I see a man lying on the ground, bleeding, Fish-Face with a gun to the head of a girl and a lady behind a wall.

"Gwen, go left. Tosh, go right. Ianto, take centre. Emily, with me!" Owen shouts the orders and I run to the man lying on the floor and start applying pressure to the wound. "Positions!" Owen runs over to me and the man.

"Hold on. Hold on." I say to the man.

"Massive levels of adrenaline mixed with approximately 3 grams of cocaine." Tosh reads off her scanners. "This fish is wired."

"So this is Team Torchwood." Fish-Face exclaims. "The teacher's pets, but teachers gone, hasn't he? Leaving the kiddie kids all alone. And look at you trying so hard to be grown up."

Fish-Face looks at Owen "The doctor, with his hands full of blood." He looks at Gwen, who is holding the woman behind the wall. "The carer, with her oh-so-beating heart." He looks at Tosh. "The technician, with her cold devices."

That's when I start to wonder…what am _I_ in the group?

"The office boy, promoted beyond his measure." He looked at Ianto. "Which leaves me with the pretty face, thinks she's so tough but really she couldn't hurt anything even if she tried." He stared at me.

"Wanna bet?" I say. I stand up and crack my gun, aiming it at his head.

"All of you, lost without your master. All of you, pretending to be so brave." He carried on his ranting and raving, ignoring me. "All of you, so scared." He laughed.

"You're the one who should be scared." I say, stepping closer to him and he tightens his grip on the girl's throat and I stop.

"So what about it, minions? Can you do it?" he challenges us and I see everyone tighten their grip on their guns. "How good are you? How sharp is your aim?"

"What if you kill her?" that's why I hadn't already shot his fucking fish face in, because of the girl. "What if I kill her first?"

My hands start to shake and I try to gather myself. _Come on. Just aim,_ I said to myself. _Oh god!_

"Can you shoot before I do? Can you?"

"Just shut the fuck up!" I shout my anger getting the better of me.

"Oh, the pretty one has a back bone." He stated and pressed the gun deeper into the girl's hair. "Come on then, shoot me?" He spun around, so the girl was at his other side now. "You can't, can you? Too worried you're going to hit her?" I tighten my grip, turning be knuckles white. "I dare you" with that I started to press down on the trigger.

*bang*

What?! I didn't shoot?! What?!

I look at my gun. _What? I don't understand. Did I press that hard?_

I turn around.

Jack.

I don't know if I'm happy, sad, angry or relived at the moment, so I just swallow it all down. I wanted to run up to him and kiss him, but at the same time I wanted to knock all his teeth out.

"Hey, kids, did you miss me?" Jack asked, putting down his gun. We all just stare at him in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sent out to get some pizza, I didn't mind it though because I got to see the cute pizza guy at the shop.

'The pretty one'

Those words kept running through my head, was that all I was? Just the 'pretty one'? I mean I don't really have my own field of expertise at Torchwood, I just kind of help out everywhere.

 _God, I am just the pretty face!_

 _NO! Don't think about it! That's what he wanted you to do, to think you were below everyone and good at nothing. I won't let him win!_

"Let's think about something else, shall we?" I say to myself as I get out of my car and make my way to the little building known as the tourist centre. I unlock the door and walk in. "Pizza, Pizza, Pizza" I sing to myself as the wall opens up and I start walking down the narrow corridor. "Pizza makes it all better!" I say. _I feel better already!_

As I get nearer to the cog doors I hear shouting but I can't make out what they are saying. The door starts to open and the shouting dies down.

"I got pizza, bitches!" I shout and smile as hold up the pizza. My smile soon vanishes because everyone turns to me as if I've just started world war 3 or something. "Bad time?" I ask, awkwardly.

When no-one replied, I decide to take a leap of faith and walk further into the hub, out of the doorway. Once I did that everyone went back to their conversation that I interrupted.

"I came back for you." Jack said, looking at Ianto. I put the pizzas down and walked up the stairs to the rest of the group. "All of you." Jack said, looking at me. I just shrug, I'm not going to forgive him for leaving…yet.

*beeping*

Tosh looked over her shoulder at her computer.

"Rift activity." She says and everyone scatters off to do what every the hell they do, leaving me and Jack.

"Find what you were looking for?" I ask him and bury my hands in the pockets of my black skinny jeans. I don't know why I was trying to make small talk or what every this was.

"Yes." Jack smiled back at me. Ok this is awkward. What do I say? I'm both really angry and happy right now. Everyone seems to be going with the 'angry at him for leaving' side. I mean, I'm happy he's back but he did leave us.

"Cool." I say and turn around and start to walk away, this is way too awkward. Suddenly, Jack grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"I'm sorry I left, Emily." Jack said looking down at me, sorrow in his eyes.

* * *

"My verdict is that he's dead." I say and kneel down next to the body that was smashed onto the road. Very, very dead.

"And how do you suppose you came to that conclusion?" Owen looked at me from the other side of the body, waving his hand over the body and I gave him a sweet smile in return.

"Fragments of rift energy around the neck, arm and shoulder." Tosh reads her scanners and stands up.

"He was grabbed and pushed." Jack explained.

"Explains the residual energy cluster." Tosh said to Jack.

"How did you ever manage without me?" Jack asked.

"So there's a potential killer on the loose. Bipedal, maybe humanoid." Owen concluded and looked up at Jack from his spot on the pavement next to a puddle of blood.

"But why'd he push him?" I ask and look at Owen.

"I don't know, took his parking spot of the roof?" Owen replied and looked over the body again.

"Any other alien tech involved, Tosh?" Gwen asked and Tosh looked at her scanners.

"No readings to suggest that." She replied looking up.

"Okay, let's get back and see what we can piece together." Jack order, taking charge again.

"Taking charge again, are you?" I ask and stand up next to him.

"I was hoping for a little power struggle, resolved by some naked wrestling." Jack smiled back at me.

"Nice try." I say and look back at the body. "What a way to die. Jack, you ever tried something like that before?" I ask looking at Jack.

"About 16 times, I think." He grinned down at me. Gwen walked over to Andy to say he could let the other special Ops team in, SOCO—whatever the fuck that stood for—as we walked back to the SUV.

I was about to climb into the SUV when Jack's wrist band started beeping.

"Wow, that never beeps." I say and look at it. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Jack said and pressed a button and suddenly a hologram pops up.

In the hologram there is a man in a kind of strange army jacket—not like Jack's—it had frills and buttons and looked all fancy. The man himself wasn't the bad looking himself. _No wonder Jack knows him._

 _"I can't believe I got the answering machine. What can you be doing that's more important than me?"_ the hologram guy asked and Jack look really worried. _"You probably traced the energy shift, found the body."_ he continued. _"All me, sorry about the mess, bill me for the clean-up."_ He paused _. "Now, drinks! Retro-lock the transmission coordinates, that's where I am."_ He instructed. _"Hurry up, work to do."_ He ordered and then mocking Luke Skywalker's voice said: _"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."_ Then he looked to the side and was gone.

"Who the fuck was that?" I blurt out, not thinking before I said it.

"Someone. Stay here! Don't come after me!" Jack ordered.

"What?!" I ask as Jack climbs into the car. I know what he's about to do.

"Stay here." And he starts the car

"Whoa, wait…Jack!" Gwen shout as Jack drives away.

"Jack…Wait!" I shout after the car

"You see that? He swans back in, then he shuts us right out." Owen says, throwing his arms in the air.

"I can track him." Tosh smiles as we turn towards her and Ianto calls a taxi for us.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat next to Ianto in the taxi as we drove off after Jack.

"Reports coming in of a bar disturbance." Tosh informs us.

I look out the window at the cold night outside. I look back at Tosh.

"Same coordinates as the SUV." Tosh explains.

"Tell the police we're dealing with it." Gwen said.

"Okay, so who the hell was the guy in the hologram?" I ask and look towards Gwen, Owen and Tosh on the seats opposite me and Ianto.

"It looked like Jack recognized him." Ianto pointed out.

"So why didn't he let us go with him?" Tosh asks.

"Cause its typical Jack, isn't it? He disappears, he comes back, then he runs away again." I answer and look out the window. Why does he have to do that?! "He shuts us out. We don't even know his real name!"

"Or which time he comes from." Tosh added.

"Exactly." I say and throw my airs in the air with exasperation.

"He's supposed to be our boss and we know nothing about him." Gwen continues for me.

"It drives me crazy!" I shout. "I'm ganna ring his neck when I see him." I cross my arms over my chest and huff and look at my feet.

 _Where's the pizza to make it all better?_ I ask myself. _Because now with Jack back there is a lot of getting better that needs to be done._

"It is more fun when he's around though." Ianto pipes up from the corner.

"Yeah." Everyone says and nods in agreement.

"I guess…" and I think of all the fun times I've had with Jack.

I don't know what me and Jack have, we were kind of together but then he left and then I knew he really didn't care, because I was just a stepping stone in his eternal life. So I moved on in the months he was gone, I got a boyfriend—an official one. _Jack can flirt all he wants, but I'm not going to go back to him…well…not anytime soon, that is. What?!_ _No, you don't need him, you've got on just fine without him._ _You don't need Jack! But I want Jack!_ I argue with myself.

* * *

"All right, everybody out!" the man next to Jack shout. He had just shot the glass doors we were hiding behind, not caring if he hit anyone. We all walked in, guns at the ready.

"Everything all right, Jack?" Gwen shouts over to Jack.

"It's okay, okay, okay." I answers showing us we must put our guns down. _I don't think so! Look at your face, Jack! This dude's insane!_ I think to myself.

"You've got a team, how sweet." The man says looking at us, no-one puts their gun down.

 _This guy is actually pretty cute._

 _Where did that come from?!_

"Oh, pretty little friend." He says and looks at me, causing me to blush slightly. NO! Stop that! "A blonde. You always need a blonde." He says looking over at Jack.

"God, he's worse than Jack." Owen sneered from behind me.

"You're just jealous." I look over my shoulder at him and wink, he just rolls his eyes at me.

"Do you have a team name? I love team names, go on!" he asked Jack, enthusiastically but a bit sarcastically too.

"Torchwood." Jack said.

"Oh. Not Excalibur? Blizzard? Bikini Cops? No? Torchwood. Oh, dear." I smile that the funny remarks by the stranger.

"Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper and Emily Page, meet—" Jack calls out our names.

"—Captain John Hart" he finishes from Jack.

"We go back." Jack explain.

"Excuse me. We more than go back. We were partners."

"In what way?" I blurt out before I could stop myself.

"In every way." He answers seductively. God! "And then some."

"It was two weeks." Jack points out.

"Expect the two weeks were trapped in a time loop, so we were together for five years." He explains further. "It was like having a wife."

"You were the wife." Jack says.

"You were the wife." Hart fires back.

"No. You were the wife." Jack says sternly.

"Oh, but I was a good wife." Hart grins back at Jack.

"I bet you were." Tosh says from next to me and we all look at her.

"What? Don't pretend you haven't noticed. He's cute." Tosh defences herself and I smile at her.

"They're just shy." Hart shakes his head and looks back at Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, clearly annoyed with this guy now.

"I was wondering when we'd get to that." Hart replies and opens up the wrist band on his wrist—like Jack's!

"It's the same as yours." I point out as everyone peered at it.

"A little smaller." Jack replied and looked over at me.

"But lasts much longer." Hart snapped at Jack. "Get two Time Agents in the same room together, it's always about the size of the wrist strap." He explains looking at jack as Jack walks over to me. And stands next to me.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, what's a Time Agent?" Owen asked.

"What, he never told you about his past?" Hart looks over his shoulder at Owen.

"No, he hasn't." I say and give jack a death glare.

"Anyway…" Hart continues. He presses a button on his wrist band, it beeped and then a hologram came up. It looked like a weird cylinder with bolts sticking out the bottom.

"…I'm working with this woman," he starts to explain, "Beautiful, clever, sexy—Not as sexy as you are though, sweetheart." He says to me and I blush. I also notice Jack clenching his hands into fists.

"You know yadda, yadda, yadda." Hart continues. "And we both get shot. And she's dying, she begs me. Tells me about these radiation cluster bombs she'd been working on."

"Well, I don't like the sound of that." Owen commented. I realise everyone is slowing putting their guns down, so I slowly lower mine. I keep it up but just facing the ground.

"Three canisters, contents beyond toxic, swallowed up in a rift storm." Hart explains.

"And ended up here." Tosh finishes for him.

"Bingo." He replies. "That's the downside of your city being built on a rift in space and time. Now. Left to their own devices. The radiation will break own the canisters and then infect your people and plant. They need to be neutralized." He closes the hologram and looks at Jack. This guy doesn't seem like he would just do something as a dying woman's last wish.

"What do you get out of this?" Jack asks, practically reading my mind.

"A dying woman's wish." He answers. That's a lie.

Jack eye's him suspiciously, knowing he's lying and doesn't trust. If Jack doesn't trust him we shouldn't either. _He's probably lying about the bombs…or maybe he's not._

"Now, there's only one problem. I don't know where they are." He carried on. "Hoping local knowledge might help."

"When we get back to the hub, I can run a city-wide scan on radiation surges," Tosh tells him, "and cross-reference that with the rift activity during that time span."

"What are you, the brains and the beauty?" Hart asks her and she also blushes, clearly flattered. He's just like Jack, he'll flirt with anyone and anything. "You see together it's an easy job," He tries to convince Jack, who walks up to him.

"We do this, you get out of here when it's finished. Right away." Jack says sternly. Why does he want him gone so badly? Does he think he's going to tell us about Jack's past? Or is he just jealous at how easy he's making us blush?

"Does this mean I get to see your house?" Hart asks. _Okay, I know what that means_! , I awkwardly say to myself.

Jack doesn't say anything in reply, he just walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood next to Gwen as Jack and John were coming down on the pavement elevator as I called it. They were talking, but too high for me to hear what it was.

Jack stepped off the platform and stopped Hart before he could.

"Weapons." Jack said. Hart took out two guns and gave them to Jack, who put then on the metal plate Ianto was holding next to him. He then took off the sword that was on his hip and handed it to Jack. He shrugged and I looked down at the scanner in my hands.

"And the rest." Jack held out his hand.

"Oh, you know me. I'm a two weapon man." Hart replied. He was lying…again.

"One pistol strapped to each leg, laser knife beneath left elbow and 17 small explosive charges in the lining of his coat." I say, reading off the scanner. _Jeez, this dude is loaded._

"Slipped my mind." Hart explained.

* * *

"He's a compulsive liar. Why is he in the building?" I ask Jack, sternly, as we walk down an empty corridor.

"There's the tiniest one percent chance he's breaking a habit of a lifetime and telling the truth. Which means this city is in danger."

"And what if he isn't?" I ask and we stop and he turns to me.

"I don't know." He looks to the side, avoiding my eye contact.

"God damnit Jack!" And I push him. "Why did you leave?!" I don't know what had come over me, but I suddenly felt really angry, like I wanted to break everything in my sight. "You left us...You left _me_!"

"Emily…I'm sorry." He said softly and took a step closer.

"Why, Jack?! Why'd you leave?!" I yell at him and took a step back.

"Emily…" He reached out to me and a swatted him away. "I left, to find someone who can help me. I've been brought back to life so many times. Dragged back to life, it's like being hauled over broken glass. But I came back…for you. The thought of coming home to you, that's what kept me fighting!" he took a step closer.

"Jack, it doesn't matter that you came back! What matters is you _left_ , Jack!" I shouted at him, tears welling up in my eyes. "You left me, Jack! I thought we had something—"

"—we do." Jack interrupted me, reaching out to me but I pushed him away again.

"Maybe we did...not anymore...you don't care, Jack." I say softly, my angry being replaced with sadness.

"Don't say that! I do care, Emily!" Jack yelled back at me, sadness in his eyes. "I love you." He said softly.

I felt sad, angry, happy and lonely at the same time. _I love you too…but you hurt me and you're going to do it again…_

"If you did, Jack, you wouldn't have left in the first place!" I shout at him, tears running down my cheeks. "You don't care, Jack!" I stormed out of the room, my eyes blurred with tears and my cheeks hot.

* * *

We were all in the meeting room. John sat at one of the chairs with his one foot on the table, like he owned the place. I sat on the chair opposite him with my legs crossed. The rest stood, Jack and Tosh by the screen. I noticed that every so often I saw John gaze over at me, I felt really awkward. Was something wrong? But I didn't show it, I didn't want to show I was weak. I was not just the 'pretty face'! I also didn't show any sign of still being upset over Jack and I's conversation earlier because I didn't want anyone to know about in and I didn't want it to affect our work.

"Seven hours ago, we logged a minor surge in rift energy across three locations." Tosh explained.

"Six of us, three locations, that's simple. Two people per canister." John said. And jack looked at him and said,

"Excuse me. I give the orders." Jack scoffed. _You keep telling yourself that_ , I thought.

"Well, give some, big boy." John smiled at him.

"John's right. Sorry do you prefer John or Captain?" Gwen asked.

"With eyes like your, if you call me Vera I won't complain." John flirted. _God, he's worse than Jack._

"Tosh, Owen and I will take north. Ianto and Jack, go west. Vera and Emily, you take the docks." Gwen ordered. What?! I'm with 'get-into-everyone's-pants-Magee'?!

"Emily, can I talk to you first?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, sure." I say and get up.

"Excuse me. Not to repeat myself—"

"Got a problem with this, Jack?" Gwen asks him. I look over at him. I'd rather be with John then with Jack, at the moment.

Jack pauses and then says, "Not at all." And smiles.

"Okay then, Emily?" Gwen says and walks towards the door. I follow and we walk behind the wall so no-one can hear us.

"Okay Emily, I want you to flirt with him a bit, can you do that? You know find out what he's really up to." Gwen asks. ME?! FLIRTING?! I'm like a mute noodle when it comes to flirting!

"I don't know, Gwen. I suck at flirting." I look at Gwen, nervously. I don't know if this will help the not just the 'pretty face' thing in working. I guess not. "Why don't you?" I ask. I'm anxious now.

"Hey, calm down." Gwen comforts me. "You know you're the prettiest one here…and I'm engaged." Gwen explains.

"You're engaged?" Jack's voice came from behind us.

"Jack?!" I say, rather loudly as I turn to him.

"I need a word with you." Jack says and takes my arm, gently but a bit roughly.

"Oh gee, aren't I popular right now?" I ask as Jack pulls me back to the briefing room.

"Oh can I watch this bit?" John asks still in his chair and I see everyone else has left. "He's gonna give you all the dos and don'ts. I love it." He explains and Jack glares at him.

"She'll be with you in a minute." Jack says and points to the door.

Reluctantly, John complies and heads out the door and down the passage.

"What does she want you to do?" Jack asked, leaning on the table with both hands. I walk up to the opposite side of the table and lean in closely. I might as well test if I'm any good at flirting.

"Well…What do you think." I bring my lips right up to his but stop, so they're just there, millimetres away…so close…

I want to so badly, but that would be giving in.

I pull away and look down at him. He doesn't move, just stares into nothingness.

"She wants me to find out what he really is up to." I explain.

"NO!" he says sternly. "It's clever, but dangerous. Leave it up to me." He looks at me.

"No! I can do this!" I slam my palms on the table. "He knows you too well. He'll never tell you the truth." I try to convince him.

Jack sighs heavily. "Okay, three rules. One, don't believe anything he says. Two, always keep him in front of you. Three, under no circumstances let him kiss you." Jack explains and I can see he's a little nervous.

"Has he got to the no-kissing rule yet?" John's voice comes from the passage. "He only invented that because he wants me all to himself." I look at Jack one last time then exit the door.

"Okay, keep in front." I order and he complies. _Jeez, what have I gotten myself into?!_


	5. Chapter 5

"These are a lot of containers to look through." I say and open the door to open. John was opening the door to the one next to me.

"There's a lot of things you can do in containers." John said, closing the door of the container he opened.

"You have fun with that." I close my doors. "So may I ask, that woman that told you about the canisters, how did you know her?" I walk behind him as he opens another container door.

"We were in love." He closed the doors. "You sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah, but containers get moved." I replied and I followed him down another row of containers.

 _Rule one, never believe what he says. Rule two, always keep him in front. Rule three, no kissing._ I ran through the rules Jack gave me in my head.

"This could take days." He look at the containers.

"Did they every catch the person who shot her?" I ask after a long pause.

"Can we not talk about this?" He asked and opened another door.

"Of course. Sorry." I look down at my feet.

"So…you and Jack, then?" he asks and walks further down the row and I follow.

"Um…no…well, not anymore." I say awkwardly. "I don't think there really every was."

"Did you see his dick, then?"

"What?!"

"Oh come on." He says and stops at a container.

"Um…maybe." I replied, not sure what I should say and looking down at my feet. We only did it once…I mean who hasn't Jack slept with?

"John?" I call as I see he's not in front of me. "John?" _Oh God, this is how I die! At the docks, by the hand of a trigger happy pervert!_ "John?!" I shout and walk further down the row. "John?"

Suddenly I felt a hand on my waist. I scream and drop my torch.

"It's just me! Calm down." John says and I turn to him. I see he's holding the canister. "I found it." I grins and holds out the canister. "Now, let's celebrate." His grin widens as he pushes me against a container door. He presses his lips to mine and puts his hands on my butt, dropping the canister.

 _RULE THREE, UNDER NO CIRCUMESTANCES LET HIM KISS YOU!_ The rule shouted itself in my head. I try to push him away but I can't, so I turn my head to the side.

"GET AWAY!" I scream. He starts kissing my neck. I push his chest and he doesn't budge.

"Aww, but you're just so goddamn sexy!" Suddenly I can't feel my legs and I fall to my knees. "Oh, how I wanted to have some more fun with you…" he trailed off as he kneels down next to me. "It's called paralyzing lip-gloss." He points to his lips and I fall onto my side. He picks up at canister and puts it in his pocket. He opens a container door and pulls me inside.

I can't move. I can't talk or shout or scream. I can only move my eyes. NO! NO! NO!

"If you're not found in the next two hours, your major organs will go into shutdown." He reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. "God, what a waste." He runs a finger down my jaw and then gets up and walks to the door.

 _NO! NO! I can't die like this! Not now! I was mean to Jack! Why couldn't I just forgive him?! Now I'm going to die!_ I screamed in my head. If I could cry I would, but my face stayed completely emotionless.

"He won't stay with you." John said and I heard him start to close the doors. "He and I shared something." then I hear the doors slam shut.

My eyes darted around…it was all I could do.

So this is how it ends…I die knowing I should of listened to Jack instead of being the dumbass I am and shouting at him. I should have gone to the beach more also. I never got to eat any strange exotic cuisine. I forgot to feed my hamster. I'm also going to die knowing now I love Jack but he doesn't know that. It took me this long to just say I love him. Jesus Christ, I'm a mess. Now I'm going to die and I think I left the oven on!

* * *

I don't know how long it's been but clearly not two hours, because I'm still alive. It's the waiting that's really killing me. Suddenly I hear my phone ringing in the distance, I can barely hear it.

They're never going to find me, with over 1000s of containers to look through. I'm going to die.

I think another few minutes went by when I started to hear shouts and my phone ringing again. I here footsteps, running, but their running away from me. NO! I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I hear my name being called in the distance. I hear them running back. YES! PLEASE HELP! I try to shout again. I then hear container doors opening and my heart skips a beat. I'm going to live! I'll see Jack again, work on the computers with Tosh again and tease Owen! YES, IN HERE!

I hear the door to my container open and my heart nearly jumps out of my rip cage. I wanted to cry I'm so happy. But then started seeing black spots in my vision and then I started to stop hearing what was happening. Then:

Blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

I was still half asleep when we walked into the autopsies room to see John putting some weird triangle into a triangular shape with a hole in the middle made of three pieces on the table. I hardly knew what was happening. There was this beeping sound, I assumed it was just in my head, as side effect from being paralyzed. Gwen had told me to just point my gun at him and crack the back, so that's what I did. We all did it at the same time.

"Okay…" John said and looked up at us. The beeping stop. Was that triangle making the beeping? Or am I crazy? Nope…I'm just crazy. I shrugged to myself.

"Pretty and resilient." He commented and looked over at me. "Is that even fair?" he shook his head and looked to the side.

"Maybe you didn't realise." Gwen started from next to me. "You can beat, shoot, threaten and even poison us," Gwen glanced at me from the corner of her eye, "and we'll keep coming back, stronger every time."

"Well, I think you ought to know, your boss is splayed out on the…" John starts, then I hear footsteps behind me. Jack. John froze at the sight of seeing Jack alive. "…pavement." I finally said and Jack stood behind to me. "Now that's impressive." And Jack slightly chuckled. "Seriously, you can earn a fortune in the Vegas galaxies with an act like that." John was now noticeably anxious. What the hell are the Vegas galaxies?! "Go on, how's it work?" he asked.

Jack huffs and puts his foot up on the railing and leans on his elbows over the edge. "I can't die." I answers, with a little bit of pride.

"No, but really…" John says. He was now nervous and maybe even a little bit scared.

"No, but really. You can't kill me." Jack replies. "No matter how many times you try, I can't die." Jack explained and John got even more nervous. "Ever." He added just to scare him even more.

With that, Jack started to descend the stairs, to John, and everyone put the guns down.

"Hey, but what does it cost you?" John asked as Jack came face to face with him. "Every time you have to drag yourself back, how does it feel?"

 _Like shit probably._

"All that pain and trauma." John continued. "Plus you're reborn into this godforsaken mess. I pity you" He adds. _Well, aren't you a ball of sunshine, Johnny?_

Jack chuckles slightly again and says, "These people, this planet, all the beauty you could never see." Jack leans in and John takes a step back. Jack smiles and continues, "That's what I come back for."

"Well, goody on you." John says.

"What's in the canisters?" Gwen asks. I'm dying to know. What is so important that he would kill Jack for it?

"Come clean time, Captain." Owen says, he still has his gun raised. That's when I realise I'm not holding my gun up anymore and I quickly bring it up to shoulder level. _You can never be to save with this guy._

"Yeah, all right. That woman I told you about had herself an Arcadian diamond." A whata-ma-ding diamond? "It's the rarest gen in the Damascene Cluster." Can someone please at least give me a map, so I can at least know where in hell the Damascene Cluster is! "Just when I get my hands on her. She only generates her own personal rift storm." He explained further. "God, I hate technological geniuses." He hands Jack the strange triangle.

"You said this was a dying woman's request." Tosh piped up from the corner. _He lied, Tosh._

"Yeah, she was dying. I shot her."

 _God, this guy is a psycho._

"I thought my luck had changed when I found it had ended up here." He looked at Jack then look at the rest of us. "So, I'm thinking 50-50? Even split, good deal." He asks us. "Or if anyone fancies an orgy?"

 _Well…to be honest…_

* * *

Jack sat at his desk, one foot on the desk and his fingers on his chin. The triangle sits on the desk next to his foot and beeps. I stand next to Gwen and closest to John. John holds the triangle with the hole in it.

"Open it." Jack orders.

"What, not even a please? Don't your manners get brought back to life, too?" John says in response and I have to smile. He might be a perverted psychopath, but he's funny.

"NOW!" Jack commands.

John starts to lower the triangle with the hole over the solid triangle and says, "This should give us the location of the diamond." Then there's a click and beeping. Then a hologram pops up on Jack's desk.

"There she is." John says and smiles and the hologram.

"The woman you murdered." Gwen adds. _Who's the ball of sunshine now?_

" _You traveled several galaxies for this. Well done._ " The woman in the hologram says.

"Thank you, gorgeous." John replies.

" _Except, there's no diamond._ " The woman says and John's smile vanishes in a split second.

"What?" he says.

" _Only this_." The woman carries on. The triangle bursts open.

"No, no, no." John says and looks at the triangle. Something flies out of it and turns into a circular disc with claws around the edge. "No, no, no, no, no. Where's the diamond. It's all about the diamond." He shouts and the disc flies towards him. "What the hell is that?!" and it latches onto his chest. It starts beeping and John staggers back, in pain.

" _It's an explosive device which will latch on to the DNA of whoever killed me. It'll detonate in 10 minutes._ " The woman explains and John cringes in pain. " _It can't be removed without exploding so don't bother trying._ " She says.

I see Ianto set a timer on his pocket watch.

" _Goodbye, lover. See you in hell"_ she says and disappears.

"She can't be serious? 10 minutes?" Gwen asks.

"Get it off me!" John shouts.

"Actually. 9 minutes 40, 49, 48…always at the ready." Ianto says looking at his pocket watch.

"Oh shit!" is all I can say.

"Okay. How big is this explosion likely to be, Jack?" Gwen asks and walks to his desk.

"That technology, that size, big." Jack answers.

"So we should really get him out of the city." I say.

"9 minutes 37." Ianto tells us the time left.

"You've got to help me. Please." He desperately asks Jack.

Jack stands up and leans on his desk. "Why?"

It all happened really suddenly after that word. John punched jack, then quickly spun around and grabbed my arms and a clump of my hair. I gave a high pitched squeak almost as he grabbed me.

"Let her go!" Owen screams. Everyone had their guns out and pointed at us.

"Back off!" John shouts and pulls me out of the door and into the main hub.

"Jack, help me!" I shout and look for Jack. My heart was beating really fast now and I was close to crying. _Come on Em, pull yourself together. Nothing will happen. You've already been in a near death situation and you're still breathing! Everything's going to be fine,_ I reassure myself.

"Get back!" John shouts and pulls me harder. I give out another cry as he pushes me away, but I don't fall far and I feel a cold steel strip around my wrist pulling me.

"What is this?!" I shout.

"It's hypersteel, impermeable, deadlock sealed." He explains, causally. "Impossible to undo them. Unless you have this key." He holds up a key but quickly puts it in his mouth and swallows it.

"No, no, no!" I scream and pull at it.

That's when I know, I'm not coming out of this alive. There's no why of undoing the cuffs now.

I scream "I'm not dying, you goddamn son of a bitch! You fucking idiot!" I scream and hit him over the head with the cuffs and we fall to the floor. I climb on top of him and punch him in the face. "You stupid ass motherfucker!" I throw another punch at him. "I'm going to fucking kill you before that stupid explosion does!" I punch him again but with the cuffs this time. "You're so damn fucking unbelievable!" I punch him again.

"But you still find he strangely attractive, don't you?" he says and grins back at me, blood on his lip.

I lift my hand up to punch him again.

"Emily, stop!" Jack shouts and pulls me up and John coming up with me too.

"Now you better find a solution pronto, or she'll be blown up with me, and you don't want that, do you?" John spits the last words at Jack.

"Would shooting him stop the DNA trigger?" Owen asks and aims his gun at John.

"NO" Jack says, sternly.

"So what are we going to do now, team?" John asks. "The orgy's still an offer, by the way."

"You fucking disgusting son of a bitch." I shout and kick him in the 'place where the sun don't shine'.

"Argh!" he screams and falls to the floor, taking me with him. _I didn't think this through._

"8 minutes 36 seconds." Ianto says, anxiously.

"Tosh, the rift predictor programme, have you perfected it yet?" Gwen asks. I get up and pull John with me.

"Pretty much." Tosh replies.

 _I know where this is going…_

"Anything in the next few minutes?" Gwen asks.

"Gwen!" I warn. "I don't want to die!" I whine. _God, I'm being a baby. JUST MAN UP, FOR GODSAKE!_ I scream at myself

"Neither do I." John says sternly and looks at Jack.

"Okay…Okay" I calm down and take a deep breath. _There is only one way out of this._ "So when this thing explodes and we're in the rift, then the city is save?" I ask Gwen and she nods.

"How does that save us?" John asks.

"It doesn't." Gwen replies, quickly.

I look over at Jack and bite my lip. "We're going to die either way." I say softly a look back to John.

"NO! You're bluffing!" He looks and Jack, angrily. "You wouldn't let _her_ die!"

"The car park where he arrived. The crack in the rift is still active there." Tosh yells from her computer and Gwen looks at her.

"That's where you're going!" Gwen says and pushes us towards the door.

"Someone better start doing something!" John yelled over yelled over all the rushing and fussing.

Once we got outside, Gwen pushed us into the SUV. Ianto sat in the passenger seat next to Gwen, who drove. I sat in the middle on the backseat, between John and Tosh.

"I can't believe you, you dick." I mutter to John.

"Oh sweetheart, my dick can do many wonderful things, wanna see?" he says and tries to pull me onto his lap.

"Fuck no!" I say and hit his chest and he lets go. I lean over to the back of the passenger seat to speak to Ianto.

"Hey, do you have a pen and paper?" I ask and he pulls a pen and a little notebook from inside of his suit. "Thanks" I say and flop back onto my seat and start to scribble down a letter…to Jack. I then feel John's eyes waving over the paper and I quickly hold it to my chest.

"Can you fucking not?" I ask rudely.

"I'd be a bit nicer to the person you're going to die with, if I were you." John snaps and glares at me.

I just ignore him and fold the paper and write Jack's name of the one side and lean back to Ianto.

Ianto, can you do me a favour?" I ask

"Of course." I replies and turns his head to me.

"Can you give this to Jack, please?" I ask him and hand him the folded paper.

"Of course." He repeats and takes the paper and puts it inside his suit jacket. _How many pockets does he have inside there?_

"Okay, here we are." Gwen says and stops the SUV.

"Here we go." I say and lean over John to open the door.

"I like you in this position." He grins down at me and I notice where my head is on his lap.

"Fuck you." I say and push him out the car.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" I say and walk towards the rift. It's a strange orange glow in the air.

"45 seconds." Ianto says from behind us.

"You're not really going to sacrifices yourself, are you?" John asks me.

"Well you didn't really give me a choice when you put these on, did you?" I snap back at him and waved my cuffed wrist at him.

"Jeez, but you're mean."

"You have to go now." Gwen says from my side. "I'm going to miss you." She says and hugs me.

"Okay, here we go." I tug John with me, over to the rift. I take a deep breath.

"What about a last minute rescue?!" John yells pulling me back. "What's the point of being on a team if you don't get a last minute rescue?!"

"Come on!" I shout at him and pull him to the rift.

Then I hear tyres screeching and I turn around to see Jack and Owen jump out of the car. Jack runs towards us and knocks us to the ground. He then pulls out a giant injection and stabs it into Johns chest. John runts through his teeth in pain.

"Get off me!" he yells and pushes Jack off.

"Owen, it's not working!" Jack yells. The thing on John's chest is still beeping.

"15 seconds!" Ianto shouts.

"What did you do?!" I shout at Jack and sit up next to John, who squirms on the ground.

"Trying to confuse the disc." Owen yells in reply.

"Why hasn't it worked?" Jack yells to Owen.

"I don't known!" Owen shouts, panicking.

"12 seconds!" Ianto says.

"Jack, do something!" Tosh shouts at Jack. Everyone was clearly panicking like it was the end of the world…well…technically…

"We got to go!" I try to yank john up. When he sits up the disc falls off his chest and instantly Jack grabs it and throws it into the rift.

"Three, two, one." Ianto says

"Go!" Owen shouts and we all run in the opposite direction of the rift, which swells up and explodes. Which cause me, jack and John to fly into the air and fall onto the ground.

"Ouch!" I yell as I land on my uncuffed hand.

"Why's everything dark?" I ask as I get to my feet.

"The rift's reverted to the moment he came through." Jack explains.

"Everything's jumped back to the beginning of the night."

I look over at everyone to check if they're okay.

"Now, we have to avoid ourselves, great." Jack says.

"It's a temporal displacement." John states. "Makes your tongue tingle. Lovely, isn't it?"

"What was in the syringe?" Gwen asks.

"Torchwood DNA." Owen answers.

"What?" I ask.

"DNA samples from the 6 of us, fused and injected into his heart." He explains. "Temporarily corrupted his DNA coding, confusing the disc."

"You mean there's a bit of all of you inside me?" John asks, distastefully. "Sweet goddesses, that's all I need."

"Thanks Owen" I thanked him. He saved my life. Owen of all people, you wouldn't of thought it.

"You're welcome, but this doesn't change anything, I still hate you." He grinned and winked at me and a smiled back.

"I want you gone." Jack orders John.

"Well, there is this tiny problem with that." I say and hold up our joined wrists.

"Actually…" John says, he raises his head and puts his hand in his mouth and pulls out the key.

"You evil, son of a gun." I say with a smile that says I'm going to kill.

"Old Artesian trick." He explains and unlocks us.

"If my knuckles didn't already hurt so much, I'd punch you again." I say and rub my wrist. Oh this feels good. I'm not dying anytime soon.

"Oh you just don't want to hurt me." John grinned. And then my fist met his jaw.

"I change my mind." I turned around and walked towards Owen and Tosh.

Jack cleared his throat and held out his hand. John sighed and took Jack's wrist band out of the inside of his jacket.

"Definitely bigger." He says and straps it on.

"If you ever need a new team member." John starts

"NO"

"Really, I could—"

"No"

"But—"

"No"

John looks at Jack and gives a huffed out chuckle.

"Go now and you can harness the residual rift energy." Jack says. John sighs.

"Listen—"

"—goodbye." Jack interrupted him.

"Okay." John finally said and looked down. Then he put his hand on Jack's neck and brought his lips up to his and kissed him. Suddenly I felt a tinge of jealousy in my stomach.

The John patted Jack's chested and walked towards the rift and presses a few buttons on his wristband.

"Oh, by the way. I meant to tell you," Jack turns to him, "I found Gray." I see Jack's body tense up. Jack turns around and walks away, into the rift and he's gone.

"Jack, who's Gray?" I ask as I walk up beside him and rest my hand on his shoulder. He doesn't respond he just stares straight ahead and mutters something I can't hear under his breath.

"It's nothing." He finally says and places his hand on mine. I know that it's really not nothing, but I don't press for answers.

"Let's get back to work." He says, squeezing my hand gently and then let go. I pull my hand away from him when he turns around and starts walking towards the cars and the rest of us follow.

* * *

"Jack?" I ask softly as I push open his door little. I look inside to see Jack sitting with one of his feet cross at the ankle on his table and he was reading something. I opened the door further and then I recognize the paper. It was my letter! I sprinted up to him, ripped the paper out of his hands and scrunched it up in to a little ball.

"I was reading that!" Jack protested.

"You don't need to read it anymore." I say and shove the paper ball into my pocket.

"Well then I should tell you his is the third time I've read it." He gave me a devilish grin and my mouth drops open.

"You're lying!" I say and bit my lip. He read it…

"Dear Jack, I lov—" he starts to recite the message in the letter.

"Oh god, shut up!" I say and put my hand over his mouth. I then felt something wet under my fingers and I quickly pull my hand away from his mouth.

"Ew, did you just lick my hand?" I ask him in disbelief, wiping my hand on my jeans.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it." Jack says. I give out a little cry when Jack pulls me onto his lap. "There's other things I can do with my tongue."

"Whoa!" I stop him. "Not today, buddy." I say and try to get off but he holds my hips so I can't get off him. "Jack!" I warn.

"What?" he asks as if he isn't doing anything.

"Jack, I nearly died—twice—today!" I say to him.

"Twice?" He asks and that reminds me that he didn't know about the first time.

"Yeah, I nearly had all my major organs shut down." I reply.

"How?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Well…I got paralyzed and if the others hadn't found me in time it would have been bye-bye." I say and I start playing with the hem of his waistcoat. I know what's coming next.

"And how did you get paralyzed?" he sat up straighter on his chair.

"John poisoned me…" I say. There's no avoiding it now.

"How?" Jack asks, sternly.

"He…kissed me." I say, softly, and look down at my hands as I fiddle with Jack's waistcoat. He slowly moves his hands over mine and squeezes them.

"You didn't listen to my rules." He said even more sternly and moved his one hand to my chin and raised my head to look at him and to my surprise he was grinning. "And do you know what people who don't listen to me get?" He asks me and I bite my lip.

"Jack, I—" I was cut off as he crashed his lips to mine.

"Is that strawberry?" Jack asks as we break the kiss.

"Yeah, I had a milkshake before we got back here." I reply.

Jack licked his lips and look up at me as I sat on his lap, my hands on his shoulders and his on my waist.

"…and vodka?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"At a bar." I confess and grin down at him.

He grins back at me and presses his lips to mine again.


End file.
